


stranger than fiction

by firstlovelatespring



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring
Summary: Oh my god, dude, you’re never gonna believe this...





	stranger than fiction

“Oh my god, dude, you’re never gonna believe this,” Sam says, slinging his bag onto Peter’s desk chair and sitting next to him on the bed. It’s the first friday night of their senior summer, and Peter has a movie queued up on his laptop.

“What is it?”

“So as you know, I just got back from Gabi’s,” Sam begins, and Peter can already tell this is going to be long. He closes the laptop.

“Of course.”

“And we were talking about Dana Galloway—remember her?”

Boy does he. “Yeah I remember her, that woman gave me psychological scars that haunt me to this day.”

“Remember when you got that bee sting at Brandon’s birthday party, and she told your mom you were weak for crying?”

“We were, like, eight!” Peter says. It’s not the first time they’ve had this conversation, and it probably won’t be the last. Dana was such a prominent figure in his childhood, of countless days in the park playing with Brandon and nights sleeping over at his house. As kids, they were inseparable; she was like a second, meaner mom, but as soon Brandon got to middle school, he was much too cool to hang out with someone like Peter.

“And she was lowkey homophobic too…” Sam says. “Third grade me was definitely crushing on Brandon Galloway and she did not approve.”

Peter shakes his head. “Wow.”

“Yeah. Really an awful woman.” Sam shakes his head too in exaggerated disgust.

“So what does this have to do with the thing I’m never gonna believe?”

“Oh, shit, right. Dana divorced her husband and started dating the high school field hockey coach!”

“Coach Habib?” Peter frowns. “Coach Lauren Habib who is a woman?”

Sam nods, grinning. “I know!”

“I absolutely cannot believe this,” Peter says.

“I know! I’m losing my mind!”

“Like, if you had asked me to make a list of the top ten Hanover High School moms that are gonna end up gay, Mrs. Galloway would have been, like, twenty-five. She wouldn’t have even been on the board.”

“And she was such a bitch to us!”

“She really was, and, like,” Peter laughs. “I feel like this is revenge somehow. Like I’m watching her suffer in some way instead of just find love later in life.”

“If you wanna get all psychoanalytical about it,” Sam says, finally sitting back against the wall with Peter. “I just call it absolutely fucking wild.”

Peter opens his laptop again and sets it between them. “Or that,” he says. “Absolutely fucking wild works too.”

“Maybe the real revenge on Mrs. Galloway was the love we found along the way,” Sam says, leaning against Peter’s shoulder. Peter laughs. Maybe it is.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the very specific nature of this fic i've just had. a lot of weird stuff happen lately lol.


End file.
